


wind wind wind

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Study, Complete, Fear, Gen, im hung up on season 5 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Something's changed, and it's not very drastic at all. But it's there and if you look you can see the fear.





	

A saying has always been the winds of change, but no one really noticed how literal it could be.

It's almost small. Barely noticeable if you don't look too long too often or don't care too much or don't pay enough attention to a thousand small movements over and over again.

When the wind blows, even just a breeze, Lloyd freezes, and his eyes widen and he takes a half shuffle step to the nearest teammate. But it's over as soon as it's started, and then it's like nothing ever happened and he keeps moving and no one sees because it was just for half a heartbeat. Just a breeze. 

When the wind blows hard enough to ruffle his hair, Lloyd jumps, but just barely, half an inch into the air. He's on the ground in a heartbeat, one of his because his heartbeat is faster, but he doesn't take long to keep moving again and ignore it it's in the past now.

He can't sleep through windstorms, when the Bounty shakes and trembles as they fly, because every shudder feels like a jolt and like they're going to get knocked out of the sky. It doesn't happen often, and he can just claim it was something he ate. No one notices the pattern that when the wind blows too strong Lloyd can't sleep.

Something's changed, and it's not very drastic at all. But it's there and if you look you can see the fear.

Of course, all of that is if there's someone around. Lloyd has always been careful to mask himself around other people.

On his own when there's a breeze, he looks around, and his hands raise up and he makes half-fists with his hands. When he's alone, he lets his heart race for a little longer, and his breath be a little more shaky.

On his own when the wind ruffles his hair, he jumps higher, and lets out a small, almost imperceptible yelp. He walks or he runs to the nearest water source, because you can never be too safe. He sits on the ground and rubs his face and couldn't calm down his heart rate if he tried.

He can't sleep through the storms anymore, but he doesn't let anyone see him hug his knees to his chest as he stays awake, as he mumbles assurances to himself while the Bounty shakes in the sky. He feels like he's going to fall off. On the rare occasions he drifts off to sleep for a few moments, a sudden gust will wake him up and if he doesn't muffle his shout with a pillow someone will hear.

Lloyd keeps a bottle of water on his nightstand, and he tries to have one where ever he goes. It's not for drinking.

Morro was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

But you could never be too safe.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i would die to protect lloyd thanks


End file.
